Creating the Stars
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: "You must be quiet Alice, or else it won't happen," He whispered.


_a/n: I found this hidden away in my files. It is dated only a few days after the movie came to out so it's old and I decided not to update it. I just fixed a few spelling errors. I hope you enjoy!_

_Creating a Star_

The hillside was steep and the grass was long and untrimmed. Blue flowers with yellow stems were blooming as the sun slowly set somewhere beyond them. A soft buzz of insects were around them and she meant to ask what they were, but Alice wasn't sure if this was the right time. She was out of breath and her feet hurt from the long trek through the forest and then up this long hill. If she would have known Hatter had planned something so far away, she would have worn the comfortable flats The Queen had given her to wear on her exploring of the massive land.

'Hatter," Alice called, "Are we near the top?"

Hatter turned and when he noticed how far back she was, quickly ran to her side.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Hatter gave her a weak smile, 'Sometimes I forget you don't remember."

Staying close to her, Hatter began to talk aimlessly about some of his adventures he had around this area. She tried to keep up with his stories, but her aching feet and the darkness surrounding them took her attention.

"And we are here!" Hatter exclaimed.

She jumped a bit when he shouted this. Looking around, she realized they had made it to the top of the mountainous hillside. They were up quite high and all around them was just deep night sky. Below them she could see the tops of the rich green trees. It was a beautiful sight and if Hatter had just brought her there for this reason, it would have been a lovely way to celebrate her time in Underland. Something in Hatter's smile, though, told her there was more.

"Do you hear that, Alice?" Hatter asked her, standing quite close to her.

"The buzzing?" Alice responded, "Yes, I can hear it."

His smile got wider and suddenly, he pushed her down to the ground. Gasping, Alice opened her eyes to find Hatter lying on his stomach next to her. Confused, she followed suit.

"Hatter…what are we doing?" She asked, which Hatter quickly shushed her.

"You must be quiet Alice, or else it won't happen," He whispered.

"But what…"

"Hush, dear Alice."

So Alice was silent but her wondering mind trying to find what in the world was going on. Focusing on the buzzing, she began to imagine giant flies somewhere below the hill, walking around in suits and dresses, drinking tea. But before being able to continue the thought, she saw a moving black mass at the very bottom of the hill in the valley beginning to raise. It looked like a moving cloud, but as it got higher, the buzzing got much louder and closer. Her heart began to race and she was slightly afraid of what was happening. When the cloud reached ten feet below them, it suddenly exploded. Alice held back a scream with her hands and felt tears of fear breaking out.

"Alice," Hatter whispered to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Don't be frighten, Alice, look!"

She opened her eyes to see a wondrous sight. It turned out, the mass was actually a large group of dragonflies, but the strangest sort of dragonflies she had ever seen. They were actual dragons, like the ones she had seen in all her storybooks! They were horned, and their little snouts huffed smoke. Their wings were bright and glowed with a sparkle of glitter. They were circling the hill, their wings buzzing against the wind. Hatter held his finger out and a soft blue dragonfly landed on him. He slowly brought it closer so Alice could see it.

"He's amazing," Alice whispered, "Will he let me touch him?"

"Oh, yes, they love to be pet!" Hatter whispered excitedly.

Alice let her finger land softly on the little animal's head. The little thing let out a poof of smoke and rubbed against it. She lightly scratched his scale back and his purrs vibrated up her hand. She was about to grab him when a long, sorrowful moan sounded from above. The little guy quickly flew to the rest of his pack, which was high in the night sky now.

Hatter rose to his feet and held his hand down to her. She smiled as she took it and stood next to him. High above them the dragonflies began to let out a loud connected growl. The sky became smoky and soon the sound became louder and louder.

"Ready?" Hatter whispered.

It was then the dragonflies let out a huge ball of fire that flew higher into the deep dark sky and exploded in the sky. Streams of yellow and red and orange rained down from the sky and disappeared. . The sight was something to be seen, the fire exploding in the sky and the dragons dancing around it. Alice let out a sigh and leaned back onto Hatter's chest.

When the fire disappeared and the dragonflies sank down into the rocks of below them, Hatter pointed out into the sky.

"You see that glowing red spark?" He asked, "That is our newest star."

"Wait," Alice said, turning to face him, "You are saying that dragonflies make the stars?"

"It is an amazing sight not many get to see," Hatter smiled, "But the Queen had given me the official title of "Caller of the Stars", so whenever one is born, I am to name it. Want to hear the name I've given this one?"

Alice could only imagine the odd assortment of names the Hatter had probably come up with. She had decided the he was probably going to go with something like 'Mustard'

"What name could you have possibly given that star?" Alice laughed.

"Alice."

"Yes?"

"No, I have given the star the name "Alice" Hatter said through his toothy smile.

She was taken back at his gesture, and found herself speechless. Elaborate gifts she had been given before in the past but never before had she been given a star.

"Oh…Hatter," She smiled, and embraced him tightly.


End file.
